1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a monitoring micro machine system and method, and more particularly to a system for monitoring dynamic stability of a micro machine and method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With technological product worldwide moving to compact, ultra precision development, it is an increasing trend for the requirement of micro precision manufacture for 3C industry, optoelectronic device, semiconductor manufactures, communication industry, precision mould manufactures, and precision component manufactures.
Miniature manufacturing technology nowadays utilizes micro electronic device manufacturing technology that develops micro electromechanical systems (MEMS). Nevertheless, the MEMS technology shall be suitable for processing 2-2.5D geometrical outline, and relative processing precision (size tolerance/workpiece size) of that is about 10−1˜10−2 mm. For relative precision close to or larger than 10−3˜10−5 mm of larger processing mould, as well as complicated 3D miniature product, there is no solution or technology to meet such a requirement. Another bottleneck is that MEMS technology can not be applied to metal material or other diverse material. On the other hand, although nano-scale processing usually utilizes STM or AFM, they are low cycle time and immature. Hence, although MEMS technology (such as LIGA technology) developed tolerable application, miniature industrial component manufacturing method still using traditional mechanical processing, moulding, EDM, or LASER processing. Therefore, development of Non-MEMS miniature processing technology is a mainstream in worldwide study and research, which utilizes traditional mechanical processing, by means of miniature design and equipment, with meso-/micro-scale processing technology to approach precision processing. After such this field being continuously and extensively developed, it may exceed limit of MEMS technology, and applied to processing diverse metal material to extend to various industrial applications.
There are many savants and researchers worldwide devote themselves to study of precision research now. However, due to miniature precision processing, equipment for precision processing still needs considerable improvement in precision. Besides equipment design should keep in definite range, differing to medium or large size processing, requirement of processing precision is elevated while equipment size is minimized, even under the same relative processing precision (size tolerance/workpiece size) requirement. Therefore, besides precision to processing equipment per se, factors of micro tool deflection and vibration in milling are issues for promoting micro processing precision. Profile errors, surface roughness, and veins distributions on a workpiece should be monitored or detected to the micro tool deflection and vibration, such that optimized processing parameters (to obtain minimum deflection and vibration as well as processing efficient) can refer to and improvement can be approved. Further, after processing, workpiece surface roughness and veins distribution should also be monitored or detected to determine milling dynamic stability, and feedback for better processing parameters.
Conventional milling dynamic anomaly detection adopts force-sensing device to measure abnormal milling, or determination of surface roughness to check if processing is acceptable. The latter one has contact type and non-contact type. To monitoring dynamic abnormal milling of a micro machine, it is very difficulty to use force-sensing device due to tiny milling force; contact type of measuring surface roughness will damage to surface of the micro tool easily. Therefore, a non-contact type image detection for analyzing surface features is needed to figure milling stability. However, nowadays algorithms can not obtain a useful result to micro machine, so a new algorithm is necessary to meet requirement.